


По образу твоему

by Savenkowa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savenkowa/pseuds/Savenkowa
Summary: Сердце в груди Стайлза заходится в беспомощных ударах, а сам он хочет убрать себя отсюда, стереть как ластиком, оставив по себе только белый-белый пушистый снег.





	

Стайлз утрамбовывает в рюкзак старую заношенную футболку, которую уже давно нужно выбросить на помойку. Собирает на полке диски с видеоиграми, пройденные им уже по третьему кругу, но совесть не позволяет оставить: чтобы не напоминать о себе. Сгребает наполовину съеденную упаковку клубничных жвачек в кулак и прячет в карман джинсов.

— Я не гоню тебя.

Стайлз стоит спиной, поэтому Тео не видит, как он морщится от его голоса. Он хочет, чтобы Тео молчал и ничего не говорил. Ему и так дерьмово. Мысленно Стайлз просит его не делать ещё хуже. Вслух говорит:

— Если я что-то забыл — выброси в мусор.

Он закусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, когда забрасывает на плечо рюкзак и идет к двери. Расставание — как пластырь. Нужно срывать за один раз. Дальше становится только больнее.

***

 

— Ты не из тех людей, которые притворяются, Стайлз.

Он заторможено кивает, разморенный теплом тела Дерека и аддералом.

Они лежат прямо на полу. Мягкий ворс ковра отпечатывается на оголенной коже спины, мышцы расслаблено подрагивают, а колени саднят и жгут. Но эта боль приятная. Гораздо приятней той, что в грудной клетке. У Стайлза ощущение, что его нутро сдавливает кусачими клещами вины.

— Это было справедливо, — опять говорит Дерек.

Стайлз кусает губу, чтобы язвительно не усмехнуться. Он думает, не тебе говорить мне о справедливости.

Но Дерек тут же обнимает его, опутывая крепкими мышцами и своим запахом, словно поняв, что нащупал больную мозоль, на которую давить нельзя. У Дерека нюх на выстроенные Стайлзом границы и он знает, когда лучше их не переступать. Хейл как радар, который улавливает любые колебания его настроения и он всегда в курсе, что нужно сделать, чтобы сбить это настроение в привычную норму. Он, черт возьми, идеален и Стайлз почти уверен, что не заслуживает его.

В этот раз всё происходит тягуче-сладко-медленно. Нет больше спешки, наконец дорвавшихся до тела рук и торопливых поцелуев, где больше сталкивающихся зубов и жадных языков. Дерек пробует его на вкус, вымазывается в общем запахе, оставляет метки и неразборчиво что-то рычит, когда вколачивается в горячее податливое тело, будто бы последний раз в жизни. У Дерека расширенные зрачки, влажные губы и испарина на нахмуренном лбу; высеченные, острые, покрытые жарким румянцем скулы и самые охрененные глаза в мире, в которых Стайлз тонет, захлебывается и просит еще. Он кончает, впиваясь зубами в плечо Дерека и глухо рыча, оставляя свою метку.

— Не уйдешь от меня, — шепот Дерека плавит барабанную перепонку, а губы и язык вытворяют что-то невероятно влажное и крышесносное на его теле.

Стайлз кивает много-много раз, все еще прижимая волка к себе и касаясь губами колкой щетины. И жмурится, чтобы заглушить под веками бледные вспышки воспоминаний другого тела и других губ.

***

 

Они видятся снова, когда серое небо сыплет на город снежное конфетти. В воздухе пахнет сдобными булочками, елочными украшениями и глинтвейном с корицей.

Стайлз спешит домой. На шее у него объёмный шарф, кончик носа красный от мороза, а в руках бумажный пакет с французским багетом, ветчиной и любимым вином Дерека.

На улицу мягко стелется вечер и Стайлз хочет успеть приготовить ужин до возвращения Дерека. Но планы идут к чертям, крошатся, как не успевший скрепиться стужей лед.

Тео будто вырастает из-под земли. Уже позже Стайлз вспоминает, что в этом супермаркете они часто отоваривались вместе. Когда это «вместе» еще имело смысл.

У Рэкена морозный румянец на щеках и почти бордовые потрескавшиеся губы. Темные волосы припорошены снегом, потому что он не любит носить шапки. Стайлз до сих пор это помнит, хотя давно обязан забыть. Ему кажется, что он не может позволить себе помнить ни единой детали о Тео. Он не имеет на это гребаного права.

— С Рождеством, — говорит Тео и улыбается. Кажется, искренне. Глаза смотрят с любопытством, мягким интересом и лишь немного с грустью.

Сердце в груди Стайлза заходится в беспомощных ударах, а сам он хочет убрать себя отсюда, стереть как ластиком, оставив по себе только белый-белый пушистый снег.

— С Рождеством, — хрипит в ответ, а пальцы в шерстяных перчатках (подаренных Дереком всего лишь вчера) нервно сжимаются на ручках пакета.

Он, кажется, что-то бормочет о том, что ему нужно идти, что он спешит и у него хренова туча дел. Стайлзу нужно бежать, нестись без оглядки, потому что, оказывается, прошлое может больно бить. И плевать оно хотело на то, что сегодня Рождество, что Стайлз неимоверно счастлив, и что он не хочет вспоминать о том, что делать больно может не только прошлое. Он и сам в этом преуспел.

Тео ловит его за рукав куртки. Ничего не говорит, но глаза словно просят не сбегать. Не снова.  
Стайлз отводит взгляд. Шмыгает холодным носом и рассматривает узор на шарфе Тео и черный воротник пальто, которое они когда-то покупали вместе. До Дерека. Стайлз и сам заметить не успел, когда его жизнь будто дала трещину и разделилась на два этапа. До и с ним.

— Он действительно так важен для тебя? — голос Тео звучит тихо. Всего лишь озвученные вслух мысли.

— Не надо, — Стайлз поджимает губы и ведет плечом, чтобы освободиться от посиневших от холода ладоней. Когда-то ему нравились эти ладони. Стайлзу нравилось, когда они гладили его по волосам или с нажимом вели по влажной от пота спине, или когда с силой сжимались на его бедрах.

Стилински вдыхает носом пряный, ледяной воздух, отворачивается, пустым взглядом скользя по праздничной мишуре, оленям из гирлянд и рождественском венке из хвои, которыми украшен супермаркет.

— Счастливого Рождества, — сухо бросает Тео, отпуская его.

Стайлза будто окунают в прорубь. Но он продолжает стоять и молчать. До тех пор, пока фигура в черном пальто не скрывается за поворотом, пока снег из неба не начинает сыпать горстями ему в лицо и проникать за воротник куртки.

Расставание — как пластырь. Нужно срывать за один раз. Дальше становится только больнее.

Однако никто не предупреждал его о фантомной боли от этого рывка. Стайлз чувствует её до сих пор.

***

 

Дерек встречает его прямо на пороге, сообщая, что решил сделать сюрприз и уйти раньше с работы. Он успел нарядиться в подаренный Стайлзом оливковый свитер и накрыть праздничный стол. Стайлз улыбается, пытаясь не выглядеть как снятый с креста мученик, и целует его в колючую щеку. Дерек стягивает с него куртку и отбирает пакет, подпевая Френку Синатре. Стилински не может удержаться от усмешки, когда Хейл фальшивит и забывает некоторые слова. Неожиданно тиски в груди немного отпускают, а дышать становится легче.

Они ужинают прямиком на диване, утащив еду на журнальный столик и смотрят рождественские комедии. Стайлз кидает на Дерека мимолетные взгляды и втайне надеется, что он этого не замечает. Он укладывает голову на его плечо и прикрывает глаза, затягиваясь запахом Дерека как дымом дорогой кубинской сигары.

Дерек действительно делает вид, что не замечает. Улыбается, отчего в уголках абсентовых глаз собираются морщины, и переплетает свои пальцы со стайлзовыми. Словно бы понимая и давая знать: «Эй, я здесь и я никуда не уйду».

За окном продолжает идти снег, салюты отбрасывают блики на стекла, а сирота Энни* наконец находит свой дом.

Стайлз думает, что он свой тоже нашел. И сжимает пальцы Дерека сильнее.


End file.
